


Mobile Speed Camera

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Police, Speed Camera, Speeding Tickets, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: As the speed camera on Camelot's main road is broken, Arthur has to come up with alternatives to ensure that people obey the law.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Mobile Speed Camera

### Work Text:

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Sometimes, Arthur really hated being king. For example, when Merlin’s dragon had chewed the only speed camera in Camelot and he now had to spend half his night sitting on the main road with this mobile speed camera waiting for someone to get caught. It was cold and draughty and he just hoped that it wouldn’t start raining before his shift ended at 10 pm.

Actually he would be in bed now, with Merlin, enjoying the evening. He would tell Merlin about the boring council meeting and all the work with making Gwaine pay for his tickets. Merlin would tell him about his trouble with Aithusa and his progress with the druid congress. They would have some hot chocolate together, and share some kisses, and maybe it would become more than kisses, and –

‘Damn that dragon!’ Arthur cursed inwardly. The clock in the tower struck eight. Two more hours. He really needed to repair this speed camera as soon as possible. Otherwise he would spend too many evenings sitting out here in the cold, away from his husband, and probably all for nothing, because who would be out at night?

Just as he thought that, he could hear the familiar roar of Gwaine’s Porsche. Arthur rolled his eyes. Right, maybe Merlin _had_ had a point and the mobile speed camera was needed after all. Gwaine was incurable.

It didn’t take long until the black car showed up in front of the gates, racing towards them with a much higher speed than it was allowed. Next to Gwaine’s Porsche Arthur could see a rider on horseback – Leon. These two…

The rider was falling back a little as Gwaine accelerated. The light flashed. The brakes screeched. Arthur could hear Gwaine cursing and smiled satisfied. At least, this cold and lonely evening had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments and kudos!


End file.
